When Objects Work (Object Show) v2 Wiki:Protection
Overview Of Types Of Protection The following technical options are available to administrators for protecting pages: * Full protection prevents editing by everyone except administrators. Fully protected media files cannot be overwritten by new uploads. * Semi-protection prevents editing by unregistered contributors and contributors with accounts that are not confirmed. * Creation protection prevents a page (normally a previously deleted one) from being recreated (also known as "salting"). * Move protection protects the page solely from renaming/moving. * Upload protection prevents new versions of a file from being uploaded except by administrators, but it does not prevent editing the file's description page. * Pending-changes protection level 1 means edits by unregistered and new contributors are not visible to readers who are not logged in, until the edits are approved by a reviewer or administrator. * Pending-changes protection level 2 means edits by unregistered, new contributors, and autoconfirmed contributors are not visible to readers who are not administrator, until the edits are approved by a reviewer or administrator. Note: There is no consensus for use of Pending changes level 2 on the English Wikipedia per the 2014 RfC on PC2. * Extended confirmed protection, also known as 30/500 protection prevents editing by users without 30 days tenure and 500 edits on the English Wikipedia. It is applied to combat any form of disruption where semi-protection has proven to be ineffective. It should not be applied as a protection level of first resort. Its use is logged at the Administrators' noticeboard. Any type of protection (with the exception of cascading protection) may be requested at Wikipedia:Requests for page protection. Changes to a fully protected page should be proposed on the corresponding talk page, and carried out by an administrator if they are uncontroversial or if there is consensus for them. Except in the case of office actions (see below), Arbitration Committee remedies, or pages in the MediaWiki namespace (see below), administrators may unprotect a page if the reason for its protection no longer applies, a reasonable period has elapsed, and there is no consensus that continued protection is necessary. Editors desiring the unprotection of a page should, in the first instance, ask the administrator who applied the protection unless the administrator is inactive or no longer an administrator; thereafter, requests may be made at Requests for unprotection. Note that such requests will normally be declined if the protecting administrator is active and was not consulted first. A log of protections and unprotections is available at Special:Log/protect. Types Of Protection Full Protection A fully protected page can be edited or moved only by administrators. The protection may be for a specified time or may be indefinite. Modifications to a fully protected page can be proposed on its talk page (or at another appropriate forum) for discussion. Administrators can make changes to the protected article reflecting consensus. Placing the template on the talk page will draw the attention of administrators for implementing uncontroversial changes. Template (Userpage Refunded) Protection A template-protected page can be edited only by administrators or users in the Template editors group. This protection level should be used almost exclusively on high-risktemplates and modules. In cases where pages in other namespaces become transcluded to a very high degree, this protection level is also valid. This is a protection level1 that replaces full protection on pages that are merely protected due to high transclusion rates, rather than content disputes. It should be used on templates whose risk factor would have otherwise warranted full protection. It should not be used on less risky templates on the grounds that the template editor user right exists – the existence of the right should not result in more templates becoming uneditable for the general editing community. Editors may request edits to a template-protected page by proposing them on its talk page, using the template if necessary to gain attention. Semi-Protection Semi-protection prevents edits from unregistered users (IP addresses), as well as edits from any account that is not autoconfirmed (is at least four days old and has at least ten edits to Wikipedia) or confirmed. This level of protection is useful when there is a significant amount of disruption or vandalism from new or unregistered users, or to prevent sock puppets of blocked or banned users from editing, especially when it occurs on biographies of living persons who have had a recent high level of media interest. An alternative to semi-protection is pending changes, which is sometimes favoured when an article is being vandalised regularly, but otherwise receives a low amount of editing. Such users can request edits to a semi-protected page by proposing them on its talk page, using the template if necessary to gain attention. If the page in question and its talk page are both protected please make your edit request at Wikipedia:Request for edit instead. New users may also request the confirmed user right by visiting Requests for permissions. Creation Protection Administrators can prevent the creation of a page through the protection interface. This is useful for bad articles that have been deleted but repeatedly recreated. Such protection is case-sensitive. There are several levels of creation protection that can be applied to pages, identical to the levels for edit protection. A list of protected titles may be found at Special:Protectedtitles (see also historical lists). Pre-emptive restrictions on new article titles are instituted through the title blacklist system, which allows for more flexible protection with support for substrings and regular expressions. Pages that have been creation-protected are sometimes referred to as "salted". Contributors wishing to re-create a salted title with more appropriate content should either contact an administrator (preferably the protecting administrator), file a request at Wikipedia:Requests for page protection, or use the deletion review process. In any case, it is generally preferable to have prepared a draft version of the intended article prior to filing a request. Move Protection Move protected pages, or more technically, fully move-protected pages, cannot be moved to a new title except by an administrator. Move protection is commonly applied to: Pages subject to persistent page-move vandalism. Pages subject to a page-name dispute. Highly visible pages that have no reason to be moved, such as the Administrators' noticeboard and articles selected as "Today's featured article" on the main page. Fully edit-protected pages are also implicitly move-protected. As with full edit protection, protection because of edit warring should not be considered an endorsement of the current name. When move protection is applied during a requested move discussion, the page should be protected at the location it was at when the move request was started. All files are implicitly move-protected; only file movers and administrators can move files. Upload Protection Upload protected files, or more technically, fully upload-protected files, cannot be replaced with new versions except by an administrator. Upload protection does not protect file pages from editing. Upload protection may be applied by an administrator to: * Files subject to persistent upload vandalism. * Files subject to a dispute between editors. * Files that should not be replaced, such as images used in the interface or transcluded to the main page. * Files with common or generic names. As with full edit protection, administrators should avoid favoring one file version over another, and protection should not be considered an endorsement of the current file version. An obvious exception to this rule is when files are protected due to upload vandalism. Pending Changes Protection Pending changes protection is a tool used to suppress vandalism and certain other persistent problems, while allowing all users to continue to submit edits. Pending changes protection can be used as an alternative to semi-protection to allow unregistered and new users to edit pages, while keeping the edits hidden to most readers until they are accepted by a reviewer. When a page under pending changes protection level 1 or 2 is edited by an unregistered (IP addresses) editor or a new user, the edit is not directly visible to the majority of Wikipedia readers, until it is reviewed and accepted by an editor with the pending changes reviewer right. When a page under pending changes protection level 1 is edited by an autoconfirmed user, the edit will be immediately visible to Wikipedia readers; however, when editing a page under pending changes protection level 2 or if there are already unreviewed changes pending, the edit will not be directly visible until it is reviewed and accepted by an editor with the pending changes reviewer right. Pending changes are visible in the page history, where they are marked as pending review. The latest accepted revision is displayed to the general public. Logged-in users see the latest revision of the page, with all changes applied. When editors who are not reviewers make changes to an article with unreviewed pending changes, their edits are also marked as pending and are not visible to most readers. Both logged-in users and anonymous users who click the "edit this page" tab may edit the latest version as usual. If there are pending changes awaiting review, there will be a dropdown box next to the article title, pointing to the pending changes. For more details, see Help:Pending changes. Reviewing of pending changes should be resolved within reasonable time limits. Extended Confirmed Protection Extended confirmed protection, also known as 30/500 protection, prevents edits from all IP editors and any registered user with less than 30 days' tenure and fewer than 500 edits. Pages with this level of protection can be edited only by editors with the extended confirmed user access level, granted automatically to editors with the requisite tenure and number of edits. In cases where semi-protection has proven to be ineffective, administrators may use extended confirmed protection to combat disruption (such as vandalism, abusive sockpuppetry, edit wars, etc.) on any topic. Extended confirmed protection should not be used as a preemptive measure against disruption that has not yet occurred, nor should it be used to privilege extended confirmed users over unregistered users in valid content disputes on articles not covered by Arbitration Committee 30/500 rulings. 30/500 protection formerly (until August 12, 2016)2 only applied in topic areas determined by the Arbitration Committee, which authorized its use on articles reasonably construed as belonging to the Arab-Israeli conflict;3 as an arbitration enforcement tool by motion or remedy;4 or as a result of community consensus.5 As of September 23, 2016, a bot posts a notification in a subsection of AN when this protection level is used.6 Office Actions As outlined at Wikipedia:Office actions, pages may be protected by Wikimedia Foundation staff in response to issues such as copyright or libel. Such actions override community consensus. Administrators should not edit or unprotect such pages without permission from Wikimedia Foundation staff. A list of pages under the scrutiny of the Wikimedia Foundation can be found here. Cascading Protection "WP:CASCADE" redirects here. You may be also looking for Wikipedia:Cascading style sheets. Cascading protection fully protects a page, and extends that full protection automatically to any page that is transcluded onto the protected page, whether directly or indirectly. This includes templates, images and other media that are hosted on English Wikipedia. Files stored on Commons will not be protected by cascading protection, and need to be temporarily uploaded to English Wikipedia or protected at Commons. Cascading protection: * Should be used only to prevent vandalism when placed on particularly visible pages such as the Main Page. * Is available only for fully protected pages; it is disabled for semi-protected pages as it represents a security flaw. See Bugzilla:8796 for more information. * Is not instantaneous; it may be several hours before it takes effect. See Bugzilla:18483 for more information. * Should generally not be applied directly to templates or modules, as it will not protect transclusions inside tags or transclusions that depend on template parameters, but will protect the documentation subpage. See the "Protection of templates" section below for alternatives. The list of cascading-protected pages can be found at Wikipedia:Cascade-protected items. Requests to add or remove cascading-protection on a page should be made at Wikipedia talk:Cascade-protected items as an edit request. Category:Main Protection Page